Let The Love Begin
by v4n3s5aCH4N
Summary: This is a story about two different people who find love in each other. Let’s join them on their jouney of never ending conflicts and sarcrifices, and as they unfold the meaning of love together.Let us all sit back,relax,and LET THE LOVE BEGIN.KIRAY RR
1. The Ice Queen

**Disclamier: I don't own any of the Gundam Seed Characters**

**V4n3s5aCh4n:** _Well guys here's my very first shot at a Gundam Seed fic. I've always loved the Kira and Flay pairing so why not give it a shot. I've been thinking of writing a fic about them for weeks now, because I know there's quite some fans there of the couple who loves to read fics about these two, but I know there aren't much. Don't worry guys, I'm as sad about it as you are. But I hope my fic will make you happy._

Incase you're wondering this is **NOT** a **ONE SHOT**..ehehe it's series.D

I decided to write an Alternate Universe kind of fic because although I love other fics about Flay and Kira and what could have happened between them during the war, or if Flay hadn't died or anything, I just wanted to write something different. I tried not to make them too much of an OOC here. You'll see that Flay still has her attitude, and how Kira is still humble, but in a way not so naïve.

I Just hope you like my story and enjoy it. This is for all of those Kira and Flay fans out there. HEHE all the **KIRAY** fans! WHOOT!.

This is a story about two different people, who find love in each other. Let's join them on their journey as they unfold the meaning of love together, their conflicts, and sacrifices. Yes.. let us all sit back, relax, and LET THE LOVE BEGIN. )

* * *

A Beautiful young girl about the age of 16 was driving around her red convertible on her way to school. The top was down and she drives around with the wind whipping through her hair. As she neared the school parking lot she's greeted with tons of stares, and some hellos.

"It's just a typical Day here at Heliopolis High.." Flay muttered to herself as she slowly shook her head. She started to gather her stuff and got out of her car. Once she reached the school's front door two of her friends came to greet her.

A girl with short brown hair along with another girl with a purple long hair cascading down her back approached Flay to greet her.

"Hey Flay.. how was your weekend?" the brown haired asked as they now started to enter the front doors.

Flay made a bored sigh.. "It was okay; there was nothing else to do at home. Yours?"

"Pretty much the same. I had nothing else to do as well! Sometimes I just hate weekends."

The girl with the purple hair spoke up, " Isn't anyone gonna ask me how my weekend was?"

The two other girls laughed. The first to recover was Flay and turned her gaze to her purple haired friend, " Okay Natalie so how was your weekend?" she continued, " any cute guys for you to chop?" Flay raised one of her eyebrows as if expecting an answer that she already knew would be.

Natgot all perked up and started to talk all about how her weekend went as they climbed the stairs towards the second floor to where they're lockers were located. "Ohmy gosh! My weekend was GRRREAT! Seriously, I went to the mall yesterday, and I saw this really cute guy. Gosh Flay, Mir you guys have got to go shopping with me sometime this week, because he might be there!"

Miriallia shooked her head, and Fllay just looked bored. They were used to there friend acting like this, she never has a problem with anything. She thinks the world is full of sunshine and rainbows, and BOYS!

"Well guys this is my locker, in case you haven't noticed, and well yeah I'll see you guys at lunch alright?" Flay asked her two friends and they waved goodbye and parted ways.

Apparently she had no subjects at all with her two best friends, so the only time that she really got to hang out with them during school was in the morning, at lunch, and after school. She took her science book out her locker, and made her way to her home room.

On her way people looked at her, guys drooling at her figure, girls with looks of admiration, and of course, some girls with the looks of complete envy. Flay was one of, if not, the campus queen. She had the looks, the style, the grades, the money, the reputation, and the attitude. She never really hanged around with any other people besides Mir and Nat, so most people around her school misjudged her personality. With her red hair, and piercing blue eyes, they tend to misjudge her as a bitchy kind of girl. Although she knew how to be bitchy, and many knows better than to mess with her, around her friends and family she asks just like any other normal teenagers around.

As she entered the classroom, she made her way to her seat near the front, and waited until their science teacher arrives.

"Hey Flay," she heard a guy say from across the classroom, "you think you can go out with me this Friday, and show me some good time?"

Flay turned her whole body around towards the guy's direction. "Thanks, but now thanks, my idea of having a good time, is not hopping in your car, and have you slide your tongue down my throat."

She turned around in her seat, and focused her attention elsewhere, she hated when guys like that do that. They try to act cool and think that any idea of a good time would be making out, or screwing each other up senseless. She noticed the time, and realized that it was still 10 minutes til class starts, so she took out her notebook and started to draw something.

* * *

A Young man was walking down the hallway on his way to science class, he has brown tousled hair, and a fairly muscular body. On his way he met one of his friends who apparently has the same schedule as him.

"Yo Kira man what's up?" The blond haired guy approached him and slapped him on his back as a friendly gesture.

"Hey D! Not much, you?"

Dearka chuckled, "same old, same old, say where's that sister of yours?"

Kira turned his gaze at his friend, "why? Didn't I tell you not to hit on my sister? She's already engaged."

"I know, man! I'm not trying to hit on her, I was just asking where she was. And I still don't get it by the way. She's only 17 how the hell can she be enagaged! Ain't that a tad bit too young?"

"Not really, my parents thought of the idea, besides Athrun isn't such a bad guy, we're close friends, and I know that guy like I know the back of my hand. He'll be quitting he's school to transfer here, I think, next month." Kira explained to his clue less friend

"Ah I see, well yeah can't wait to meet this Athrun dude."

Kira nodded his head. He turned his direction toward a nearing door, and realized that they have arrived at their home room.

He looked around the class once he entered. Football players on the left back area, talking nonsense about anything but educational topics, and some cheerleaders on the other side, talking about the latest gossip, and putting on their lip gloss.

Kira wasn't exactly the varsity kind of person, but he wasn't in the looser kind either. He had his own kind, which was the rich, an average almost straight A student, and the right kind of reputation. Just because he wasn't in some school team doesn't mean his pathetic. It wasn't his fault they're school had almost every sports except for basketball.

As he and Dearka headed to their seat which was 3 seats near the front middle, he noticed a girl with red hair sitting down on the first seat in his row. She had her legs crossed and seemed to be pretty preoccupied. Kira knew who she was, how can he not? Almost everyone in the school knows her. She was typed as the school's campus' queen with the cold exterior.

She was almost in all of Kira's classes, except for literature, instrumental, religion, and he's been watching her from a far for quite some time now. It's not like he has a crush on her or anything, he just found her interesting. It's like he wants to know what she's like behind her cold features. If she's the exact opposite, or if she is what she seems. She intrigues him, and he's often wondered what it would be like to get to know her. He's train of thoughts were broken when their teacher announced her arrival.

"Alright class, put away anything on your desk and take out a pencil, your unit test is today incase you didn't know. Once you've received your paper, you may begin" The teacher started to hand out the tests, and as soon as Kira got his, he started.

Flay, was concentrating hard on her test, it wasn't as if she found it hard, actually it was fairly easy since she had studied for it. But she wanted to get a high mark on her test, and she takes almost all her tests seriously. Within 30 minutes she had finished it, and was now reading over it. She noticed a mistake on one of her answers, and frantically looked for an eraser, but to no luck, found non. A voice suddenly startled her and she realized that their time was up and that the teacher was asking for her test paper.

"Miss Allster, may I please have your test paper?" The teacher was right in front of her desk, looking at her with the rest of the class' test paper clutched in her hand.

"Um. Ma'am you see I just really have to change something, and I couldn't find an eraser, so do you think you could give me just a minute to erase my answer? Please ma'am?"

Suddenly the bell rang, and the rest of the class hurried to pack their things and made their way out of the room and onto their next class.

The teacher paused for a few second, and reluctantly agreed, "Alright, you may ask one of your classmates for an eraser, since unfortunately I have non, and remember Ms. Allster. An eraser, and nothing else."

"Yess ma'am" Flay looked behind her and realised that almost half the class was already gone. She noticed a boy with brown hair who sat three seats down the row, who was still apparently packing things, and chatting along with a guy with blond hair. Flay approached them, hoping that he would have an eraser to lend her.

Kira and Dearka were in a conversation, exchanging answers.

"Kira, do you really think that's the answer for number 5?"

"Yeah man, I'm positive." Kira started continued to pack his things, and as he was about to close his back pack he heard someone else's voice besides Dearka's "Oh man, damn I got it wrong."

Kira looked up to find Flay Allster standing beside him.

"Uhm, excuseme, do you think I can borrow an eraser from you, I just need to correct something on my test." Flay looked at him expectantly.

"Uhh, sure, hold on a sec." He opened a small pocket in his bag and took out a blue eraser. He handed it to Flay and she took it, as she did their fingers touched, and Kira could've sworn he felt some kind spark go off. Her voice interrupted him.

"Thanks, I'll bring it right back." And she hurried off to her seat.

"Dude, did Flay Allster just asked for your eraser?" Dearka started to laugh.

"Uh yeah. I guess. She isn't so bad, what dy'a think?" Kira's question was for Dearka, but his gaze was on Flay.

"Buddy, she has a test to write, and she probably needed an eraser so badly cuz she found one mistake that would make her test not perfect. Doesn't mean she still ain't the campus queen with the cold exterior."

Kira didn't reply, instead he just kept on looking at her, as she scanned her test paper for anymore mistakes, and found another one.

"Anyways, Kira we gotta go or else we're gonna be late for our next class." Kira started to protest but Dearka pulled him through the door, "come on, get your eraser back later." And with out even listening to his protests, he found himself being dragged by Dearka down the hall way and into their next class.

Flay looked up, satisfied with her test, she turned around and found that she was the only one left in the classroom. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to give him his eraser, when I see him." She started to pack her things, and on her way out gave her tests to her teacher, and thanked her.

2 of her classes went buy, and before she knew it, it was time for lunch. She walked inside the cafeteria and noticed that Miri and Nat were already there waiting for her. Flay approached them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Miri slid down the bench so Flay could sit down. "nothing, just talking about what happened earlier."

Flay looked at her questioningly, "Why, what happened earlier?"

Natalie decided to answer her question, "Okay, well during visual arts right? We had to pick a partner to draw right?"

"Uhuh"

"Well remember I told you about that guy I saw at the mall?"

Fllay nodded, and gestured for Natalie to continue, "Yeah go on."

"Well I got him as my partner!"

"Really wow? Who is he?"

"He's a new guy, just transferred here from a different school, his name's Sai Argyle."

Miriallia suddenly butted in, "Yepp, and Nat here, is so right! The guy IS hot!"

Flay smiled and shook her head, "Uhuh.. you guys and boys."

Miri and Nat just smiled. The three girls continued to chit chat until the bell rang, and they again parted ways to go to their next class.

**HEYY! Guys V4n3s5aCh4n here! Ehe.. Yess I finished my first chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please remember to review. Much love--muahsssss**


	2. Not so much of an Ice Queen

**Discalimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Seed characters **

**Au: Hey guys, well here's chapter two. Thank you so much for all the reviews, as much as I'd like to thank all the reviewers individualy, I can't; I recieved an email regarding thanking reviewers on your fic it seems like it is no longer allowed. So if anyone has questions, please feel free to email me anytime. Once again thanks..also I have made a small little banner of Kiray regarding this fic. The Url is located on my profile. Til then happy reading **

* * *

The rest of the day went on and now it was time for art class. Flay headed towards room 303 for her class. Art was one of her favorite subjects; she used to have this class with her two bestfriends Nat and Mir. But ever since they got back from spring break and had started for the second semester their schedules got change. So it was now her first day of art class without her friends.

As she entered the room, she saw some familiar faces from her art classes, and some classes she had. She also saw some unfamiliar faces whose classes she's never had with before. As usual she took her seat in front of the class and waited for the teacher to come.

"I always seem to come to class before the teacher today, talk about slow, for their part anyway."

The bell rang signaling classes to start, and their teacher entered the room.

"Alright class.." The teacher began but was interrupted by someone panting at the door.

"You're late Mr. Yamato.."

Flay turned her gazeto him, and could have sworn she's seen him before. She's not the type of person who remembers people until she's had a really close encounter with them.

The boy with brown hair started to enter the classroom. "I'm sorry ma'am, I was having a hard time with my locker."

The teacher looked at him, and finally motioned for him to take a seat. "Very well then Mr. Yamato, please remember to make it in time for class next time, because if you don't, I won't be so nice. Now take your seat so I can begin class."

Kira scanned the classroom for any available seat and found one near the front right next to Flay Alster. He tried to look for any other seat, but found non, so he headed towards the only seat available.

Flay saw him coming her way, and also looked around for any vacant seat. When she found non she looked up at the figure staring down at her and sighed.

"May Iseat here?" The boy politely waited for her consent, and she gently nodded her head.

He sat down beside her, and Flay felt somekind of awkwardness; she had no idea why she felt this way. Then again she's never sat beside a guy before. She's always sat beside a girl or by herself. But she's never had any problems with guys; she's got plenty of them drooling over her, what made this one any different?

The teacher began her lesson and Flay dismissed the thought out of her head.

"Alright class, for our lesson today I want you to work in partners. This will be a "on your own time project" for it requires of a place outside of school ground. I want the two of you to pick a place, any place, spend the day there and observe. Then I want you to draw a sketch of the scenery and present it to me Monday, no exceptions. Just a reminder, that you each have to sketch, the only reason why I want you to work with a partner is because I want to see a second point of view on the place which you both have picked."

After she had finished explaining the details, she gave the class some time to pick their partners and talk over the project. Kira looked around for someone he'd want to pick and noticed that people had picked their own friends to work with. He took a glance at the girl beside him and watched her sigh and looked around as well. It seems that she too couldn't find herself a partner but still continued to look around.

Kira sighed and decided to ask her to work with him. "Uhm. Miss…" Although he knew her name, he debated whether or not to call her by her name, so he took the polite way, and decided against calling her by her first name.

Flay turned around in her seat as she heard him try to ask her something. "Yes?"

Kira sighed, "Well it seems that everyone else found themselves someone to work with but us, so I was wondering if you'd like to work together."

Flay looked uncertain, she never took a liking wiht working with guys, but then again she's never worked on a project with one. But the project did require her working with someone so she reluctantly agreed. "Sure, I guess.. Mr?"

Kira looked relieved that she agreed to his offer. "Yamato, Kira Yamato, but please, just call me Kira." He smiled at her and Flay couldn't help but smile back.

"Nice to meet you Kira; I'm Flay Alster, but please just call me Flay." They shook hands, and Kira couldn't help but notice how she looked more beautiful when she smiles. He was also aware that it was his first time having a conversation with the Ice Queen, and from the way their conversation was going, she didn't seem like an Ice Queen at all.

They started to talk about their project, and each suggested of a place that they could go to. Suddenly Flay became really quiet, and Kira noticed this.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up at him. "Huh nothing, it just seems like I saw you earlier today or something"

Kira gently chuckled. "I guess you've fogtotten huh?"

Flay looked confused, so Kira continued, "During Science class, you asked to use my eraser."

Flay thought about itfor a few seconds, then finally it hit her. "Oh yes, I did. By the way I still have your eraser." She rummaged through her pink bag and found his blue eraser, and gave it to him.

"Thanks by the way." She smiled at him and he returned it with a smile of his own.

The bell rang, and they started to gather their things. As they walked out the door, Kira realized they had yet picked a place to do their project on.

"Flay listen, we still haven't picked a place."

"You're right." She started to think of a place, Kira looked at her, and coulnd't help but find her so cute wiht her finger on her chin and so deep in thought. She looked up at him and told him that she couldn't think of anything.

Kira also thought of nothing, and so he decided that he'll think about it tonight. "How about you give me your number, and ifI think of a place, I'll just give you a call, how's that?"

Flay thought about it and agreed. She motioned him to follow her to her locker, and once they got there she took out a rose designed stationary and wrote her number on it. She gave itto Kira and they said their good byes.

"Well here's my number, I'll be expecting your call."

Kira took the paper from her. "And I'll be sure to call, talk to you later Flay." Kira gave her a wave, and jogged off towards his locker.

Flay watched him go, and then started to gather her stuff, and headed off to the parking lot. She was met by Nat who was talking with some guy.

"Hey Nat, and hi..you would be?" Flay greeted the two, and turned to the blond stranger.

Natalie giggled, "Flay, I want you meet Sai Argyle."

Sai smiled at her and extended his hand, "Hi Flay, nice to meet you."

She stared at his hand, then reluctantly shook it. "Nice to meet you too Sai."

There was an awkward silence, and suddenly Sai spoke up. "Uh, listen Nat, I gotta go now, I'll talk to you later." He waved goodbye to the two girls and headed toward his car.

After he was gone, Natalie turned to Flay. "So what do you think, he's cute isn't he?"

Flay looked at her with a bored expression, "He's okay" then something in her head popped up

"Not as cute as Kira though"

Flay was startled, she had no idea where that came from, but she dismissed it as fast as it had come. Natalie and her began to chat, and Flay looked at her watch and decided it was time for her to get home.

"Listen Nat, gotta go kay? When you see Mir, tell her I said bye." They kissed each other on the cheek as a gesture of bye, and Flay got into her car and drove home.

Later that night, Kira was on the phone with Dearka, talking to him about his project with Flay.

"Dude, I can't believe you got the Ice Queen as your partner."

Kira chuckled, "Well she isn't so bad, she was actually nice."

Dearka started to laugh. "No man, seriously? I mean this is the Flay Alster we're talking about here. Tell me, did she atleast give you a bitchy attitude at first?"

"No, but anyways lets change the topic, I still can't find a place for us to do our project on. Any suggestions?"

The other line was silent, then Dearka finally spoke up. " Hmm, well how about that place on top of the hill, that over looks the city, it has a nice view, and it's fairly quiet, maybe be you can take her there, work on your project and maybe something more."

"Man, you're sick." Dearka started to laugh. "Come on Kira, you have to admit, the girl hasone hell of a body."

Kira shook his head, "Whatever, but anyways, that place is actually pretty good for us to do our project on."

"Chyeah, you mean a place where you could do you're project on eachother."

Kira sighed, "Dearka, stop it"

Dearka stopped laughing, and noticed his friend was serious, "Fine fine, but anyways, I gotta go, I still got homework to do. Talk to you later dude."

"Yeah later." They hang up the phone, and Kira looked for Flay's number in his bag.

He dialed her number, and waited for someone to pick up.

Flay had just entered her room from dinner, she was full, and noted to thank the chef for the great meal. She sat down on one of the sofas and turned on the tv. She flipped through the channel and looked for something good to watch. Suddenly her phone started to ring.

She picked itup and asked who was on the line. "Hello?"

Once Kira heard her voice, his grip on the phone tightened, "Hello Flay?"

Flay continued her channel surfing, "Yea, speaking"

Kira answered her, "Hey it's Kira."

She suddenly turned her attention towards the phone, "Kira hi, how are you?"

Kira layed on his bed and answered her. "I'm good, you?"

Flay turned her tv off, and layed on the couch, "I'm doing fine thanks. So uhh I'm guessing you've found a place for us to do our projects on?"

"Uh yea, it's this place, on top of this hill, that over looks the city. It has a really great view, especially at night, since you could see all the lights and stuff."

"Oh wow, well that's great. I couldn't think of a place for us to do our project on, and well it's good that you found one."

Kira sat up in bed. "Yeah."

There was an awkward silence, when suddenly someone talked into thephone. "Kira, get off the phone! It's time for dinner."

"Yeah yeah" Kira answered the female voice.

"Well Uh Flay I gotta go, my twin sister, she could get pretty persuasive, so uhh when do you want to go? Is this Saturday okay?"

Flay chuckled, "Sure Kira, It's a date!"

Kira was surprised at the comment, and Flay too was surprised once she realized what she had said. "I mean uhh, sure why not. Saturday is fine with me."

Kira smiled at her way of covering up what she said; his grip on the phone loosened, "K, well, I'll see ya Saturday, or maybe around the school or something."

"K, well bye."

They hang up the phone, and Flay gently smacked her self. "Argh, I was so stupid, what was that, "it's a date!" That has got to be one of the most stupidest thing I've ever said. Now he probably thinks I have a crush on him."

Suddenly the thought hit her, she was silent for a few minutes, then she smiled.

* * *

**Hey guys.. V4n3s5aCh4n here, ehe sorry for the ugly ending, I couldn't think of another way to end it without me ending up writing more. I hope you think that the story is going too fast. Ehe.. I'll try to update again next week. Til then please review. Much LoveMUAHSSS!**


	3. My Fallen Star

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of thr Gundam Seed characters**

**AN: Hey everyone. V4n3s5aCh4n here. Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock! I'm so glad that you all like my story. Also, I'm really really really sorry for the late update, it took me quite a long time to get this chapter going. I had second thoughts on putting this chapter on, or writing another one. But anyways, here it is. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

The days went by and finally it was Saturday. The firey red haired young lady woke up that morning smiling. She walked down stairs to get some breakfast, and as she passed by, the maids were surprised to see such a great big smile on her face. No one knew what was up with their mistresses' happy mood, but they were never the less glad to see her happy. 

"hmm..bacon!" Flay sat herself down and ate her food. She was munching on her breakfast and suddenly her thoughts brought her to the boy that had occupied her mind for the last couple of days.

After her talk with Kira that night, she couldn't stop thinking about him. And it didn't help that they would constantly bump into eachother in the hallways. There were times when she would see him down the hall and they would talk, and people would stop and look. Flay hated that! "Is it so wrong to talk to people now? So what if I talk to Kira, it's non of their business."

Flay scrunched up her nose as she thought of those people that would always bud into other's lives. "They just can't seem to stop sniffing their noses into everything!"

She finished up her lunch and headed to her room to get ready, she had a couple of hours until Kira comes and picks her up. When she got into her personal bathroom, she filled her huge tub with bubbles, stripped her clothing and dipped her self in.

"This feels, wonderful. I feel so relaxed." Flay closed her eyes and dipped herself lower in the tub.

After an hour of relaxing in the tub, she got out, took a shower, and went inside her walk in closet to look for something good to wear.

"What to wear, what to wear…" She rummaged through her closet, but couldn't stay satisfied with any outfit. She tried on about five clothing until she finally saw a hot pink sundress with a tie-on ribbon strap. The sun dress fitted her perfectly, and the skirt flowed out freely. She walked towards her dresser and applied on a light pink eye shadow and some pink lipgloss. Flay combed out her rich red hair and put it up half way, she then examined herself in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction.

"This should do, it's not like I'm trying to impress him or anything." Flay said to herself, but something in her mind told her otherwise. She sighed, and looked at the clock and noticed it was still early, and Kira won't be coming until mid afternoon. So she flopped herself down on her sofa and decided to watch a movie.

During that time Kira was also getting ready; he took a shower right after breakfast, andalso hada hard time getting prepared. He couldn't pick out the outfit that he wanted as well. Finally, after some time, he settled with a light blue jeans and blue loose polo shirt. Hestruggled to gel his tousled hair, trying to get it to cooperate with him, but to no vail.

"Why can't you ever go the way I want you to? Just for today atleast!" Kira sighed and frustration. Suddenly a voice interrupted him, and he turned to his twin sister that was standing by his door with her arms crossed.

"Talking to yourself again Kira?" Cagalli smirked and raised her eyebrows mocking him. "Seriously Kira, it's really not good, I mean, people may think you have mental problems or something. Especially if you're yelling that loud!"

"It was that loud huh?" Cagalli laughed, and Kira stood there in embarrassment.

His twin sister walked inside his room and sat on his bed. "What's got you all upset with your hair anyways? You know it's no use trying to fix it, so why bother? What makes today so special; huh little brother?"

Kira sighed, he turned his back to her and started to fix himself in front of his mirror. " Nothing, it's just that I'm meeting with someone today for some project.."

Cagalli looked at him, "Yeah, so, what's so special about some project?"

"Well, I'm working with a girl." By now Kira just gave up and walked towards Cagalli, and sat down beside her.

"Oh I see..You like this girl don't you?" Kira blushed and looked away.

"N-n-no, I don't like her that way, it's just that, she's different. I just think that she's kind of hard to impress."

Cagalli raised her eyebrows.. "Why would you want to impress her, when you say that you don't even like her "that" way?"

Kira sighed, he was quiet for a few minutes, and then he shook his head. " I don't know, I just, I don't know okay."

His sister looked down at him for a few seconds, then she got up and started to walk outside his room. Before she went out she stopped and looked back at him, "Why must you always make things so difficult Kira? Stop denying what's already so obvious." And with that she walked out of his room; leaving him with his thoughts.

Later that day, Kira was out on the road, driving his blue convertible on his way to Fllay's house. He was still deep in thought about his talk with Cagalli.

"She's wrong; nothing is obvious, I don't like Flay. I barely even know her. After this project, we'll probably never even talk again. We're too different to be together. I don't belong with someone like her, and vice versa."

He was too occupied with his thoughtthat he hadn't noticed that he was already in front of her house. A voice in the intercom interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Yes sir, how may I help you?" Said the voice. Kira opened his window and introduced himself.

"Yes, I'm Kira Yamato, I'm here to pick up Flay?"

The voice answered him, and gave him permission to enter. The black gate opened, and Kira drove in. He got out of the car, and made his way through the front gates. A maid was already there waiting for him. Kira greeted her and they both made their way inside.

"Please sir, have a seat, Ms. Flay will be down in a couple of minutes." The maid left the room and Kira was left there by himself.

He noticed some pictures on the shelf, and he stood up and scanned through them. He saw that they were pictures of Flay's family. One was of her parents' wedding. One was of her during her baptism, and lots more. He also noticed that on the far wall on top of the fire place was a family portrait. It seemed to have just been taken recently, because Flay looks like her present self. He had to admit, that she looked absolutely gorgeous in the portrait. She wore a white strapless dress that flows through her body. The dress was made of pure silk, and it looked absolutely perfect on her. She had on matching white gloves. She was sitting down, while her parents were standing behind her.

Suddenly Flay walked into the room, and noticed him staring at the portrait. He looked so intrigued, and she didn't want to disturb him, so she stood there gazing at him for a few minutes. Finally she decided it was about time for them to leave so she called out to Kira.

"Hey Kira, how are you?"

Kira looked away from the portrait and smiled at Flay. "Heya Flay, I'm fine thanks, and you?"

"I'm doing fine, so uhh you ready to go, or would you like to stay and have some tea?"

"No, we'd better go." They made their way outside the house, and on their way to his car, he got a chance to examine the surroundings.

"You have a beautiful place Flay." Kira looked around her garden and took in the scenery.

Flay chuckled, and looked at him. "Thanks, my mom loves flowers, so during her free time she herself comes out here and grows some. I would help her sometimes."

When they got to the car, Kira walked infront of her and opened the door for her. She smiled at him graciously and got in. He closed the door, and made his way to the driver's seat.

While on the road, they were a bit awkward at first, so Flay decided to start a conversation.

"So kira, uhh, will we be back before dinner?"

Kira looked at her through corner of his eyes, and put out a painful face. "Don't tell me you're already having a bad time, and want to go home? We haven't even started the afternoon yet."

Flay giggled, and playfully smacked him. "No silly, I just wanted to know, because I get hungry easily you know."

Kira laughed, "Ahh, no worries, I've got that all taken care of."

She looked at him suspiciously, "Huh, what do you mean?"

"Uh, uh , uh. You'll see." The rest of the ride was pretty much like that, sometimes they were quiet, but most of the times, they would start to talk about anything.

When Kira reached their destination, he got out of the car, and made his way to Flay side, and opened the door for her. When she got out she smiled at him.

"Thanks Kira. You are such a gentlemen."

He bowed, and she giggled. " Thank you, I try."

She threw her head backwards, and laughed. Kira went to the trunk, and took out a picnic basket. Then the both of them started to make their way on top of the small hill.

When they got their, Flay ran out and took in the view of the city. It was beautiful. It was kinda chilly, but she didn't care.

All the while, Kira was setting out a big blue blanket, and took out some canned coke, chips, and some sandwiches.

Flay walked towards him, and kneeled down on the blanket.

"So this iswhat you were talking about."

Kiranodded, "I didn't know what kind of sandwich you liked, but I took a guess, and brought turkey sandwiches. Are you okay with that?"

Flay nodded her head, and opened a can of coke. "Yea, I love turkey sandwiches."

They started to eat, and talked about stuff.

"So," Kira said, "What's you favorite color?"

"Red and pink How about you?"

Before he could answer, Flay blurted out blue, and they both stifled a laugh. "Hey! I'm not that predictable."

She giggled, and stuffed her mouth with some chips. "Well on that topic you are."

Suddenly, they became quiet, and Kira noticed that Flay shivered a bit. He was about to offer her his sweater, when she suddenly stood up, and walked a little forward, to examine the city below.

By now it has gotten dark, and chilly, and the city lights were now on. He examined her face, and took in her silhouette. Kira noticed her shiver again, and he got up, made his way towards her, and wrapped his sweater on her shoulders. She nodded her head as a sign of gratitude.

"Flay, is there something wrong?" Kira looked at her with worry in his eyes.

She was quiet for a few seconds, then she shook her head. "No Kira, there's nothing wrong. I'm just like this. When I see something so beautiful, I like to take it in for as long as I can, because then I'm always afraid that it'll just vanish somehow. Like it wasn't real in the first place."

Kira stared at her, "Flay, it is real, now, what you see, everything. It's all real."

Flay looked at him and smiled, "I know, Kira, I know. You know, this night, has been great. I've never laughed so much in so long. Thank you."

Kira smiled, and scratched his head, he gave out a small chuckle, "Well, you're welcome. You know. You're different. You don't seem to be the kind of person that people say you are."

Kira continued to chuckle, but stopped when he saw her staring at him. "What do you mean by that?" Flay was staring at him intently now.

"Well, it's just that, many people, say that you're bitchy, and has a very bad attitude. You were even labeled as the Ice Queen."

Flay looked at him, she had on an angry and almost hurt expression. "And you believed all that?"

Kira back away a little, almost startled by her outburst. "Well, yeah, it wasn't hard not to. I mean you barely spoke to anyone. You were always cold around everybody else. And so many people are always talking about you, saying all kinds of things.

She then walked towards him. "So what! Just because I'm not as talkative around people, that means, I'm some arrogant bitch! My God! I can't believe this."

Kira tried to calm her down, but it just wouldn't work, "Look Flay, it's okay, it's just what others say.. I mean.."

"What do others say! What the fuck do they know.. Huh Kira! Tell me, what the hell did you and those other people know, that made you think you had me all figured out."

Flay was crying by now, and Kira looked away guiltily, "You now what Kira? I just wished you and all those other people, took the chance to know me, before you guys judged me."

Kira looked at her apologetically, "Look Flay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I misjudged you. I know it was wrong. And I know now, that you're not like that. I believe you. Please. I'm sorry. Don't let this ruin our night. We were having such a great time. Come on."

Kira wiped her tears with his thumb and pulled her close. It took her a couple of minutes, until she finally calmed down.

"Look Kira. Thanks." He kissed her forehead, and they just stared at each other for a couple of minutes. Flay then decided to get started on her project.

"Uhh, Kira, I found the place I want to draw, so uhh, I think I'll just get started on that project, kay?" Kira nodded, and let go of her, she gathered her stuff, and sat herself on a spot a bit far from where he was. He watched her begin to draw her picked scenery, as he flopped himself on the blue blanket and looked up at the sky.

He still couldn't find the perfect scenery to draw, so he decided to lay low for now. Besides, he couldn't concentrate properly after what just happened. He mentally kicked himself for acting like that. He knew that it was wrong, and he was glad that he got to know the real Flay. After some time he sat up, and looked towards Flay's direction. He found her asleep on her bag. So he decided to walk towards her. Kira then caught a glimpse of her drawing, and had to admit that she was pretty good. She had drawn the city from the view that they had on top of the hill. And it looked really good. A thought hit him, and he realized that he still needed to find the perfect scenery to draw. But he knew that Flay probably picked out the best one to draw already. He then stood up, and walked back to the blue blanket. He was just standing there. Then he noticed it. From where Flay was lying down, he just barely saw the city lights. There was so much that it looked like a night sky filled with stars. Kira then got his sketch book out, and started to draw Flay and the background around her. He examined her facial features, and he could still see the dried tears on her cheeks. He continued to draw, and after some time, he was finally done. He then entitled his drawing, The Fallen Star, because of her facial look. Flay looked almost sad while she was asleep, but non the less Kira thought, that she still looks absolutely beautiful.

Kira examined the drawing, and while he did, he said, "The Fallen Star. My Fallen Star."

* * *

**V4n3s5aCh4N: Well that's that. Hope you guys liked it. Don't worry guys. The story is far from over. If you think that just because Kira and Flay are starting to get along well with eachother, things are gonna come to an end? Then nope, more surprises are to come. As well as some characters. So watch out. Thanks again guys for reading. Please don't forget to leave me some reviews. Much Love..muahsss!**


End file.
